Wish You Were Here
by Zanub
Summary: *One-shot*songfic*SasuNaru*shonenai* Naruto has been going back to the Final Valley for 5 years, will anything change this time? Edit: I had to take the lyrics out of this because of some random person who was going to report me and get my account deleted (why target me?) so if u want to see the original just ask. Please Review!


This is my first songfic ever! So I hope you like it.

Warning: SasuNaru pairing. They dont have sex though, so it should be fine. Anyways, please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne.

****RE-EDIT** ok, so the person wont let me go about the lyrics and is going to report me if I don't take them out. I dont get why I was targeted because, frankly, I see this in a lot of other song fics and the lyrics in there weren't taken out. (Sorry, this is just really pissing me off that I have to change my songfic because one person will take all my work and my account down if I don't.) Anyways, I'm taking the lyrics out of this so this story (and my account) can stay up. I'm am really sorry about this and hope this wont ever happen again. Uggh, now I sound like a whiny brat about this. I apologize once again. If you would like to see the original please just PM me. Well, I guess this means that this is not a songfic anymore... I'll just say that it was inspired by "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne then... I'm still mad about this... sorry.**

* * *

**Naruto PoV** (its a monologue for the most part)

* * *

Slowly, I open the window in my apartment and take to the roofs. I'm going to leave the village- just for tonight. Tonight will mark 5 years since you, Sasuke, left the village to go with Orochimaru. (1) Every year since the day you left I go back to the same place, to the Final Valley. The place where I wasn't strong enough to bring you back.

I miss you. I wish you could see how I feel. My feelings back then and my feelings now haven't weakened, they've only grown stronger. I wish you could see how much I care about you, but you just walk right past my feelings, going deeper into the darkness.

We used to be rivals but you were still my best friend. You would call me dobe and usuratonkachi and it would piss me off and we would fight. But then you would hold out your hand and help me out. You called me a scaredy cat, you called me weak, but then we would train with each other. You made me stronger. If I was injured you would worry, just like I would worry if you were injured. Sasuke, you even saved my life. One moment you would be a bastard but the other you would be the kindest. My head would spin in circles trying to figure you out because of that.

Now I only just hear about you. I know of all the places you've gone, which seems to be everywhere. I know that you've killed Orochimaru. You created and lead your own team, Team Taka, with people named Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu. You got revenge on Itachi, only to learn what actually happened. You joined the akatsuki. You got revenge for Itachi. Still, you haven't come back home. I would give anything to bring you back, Sasuke. I want to get you out of the darkness, like you did for me. You were my light that got me out of the darkness, now I want to be yours. I would do anything to have you by my side. I want you here.

You asked me why I was so fixated on bringing you back once. I couldn't say it then, I was too embarrassed to, so I only said it was because you were my friend. But you're more than that. Sasuke, I wanted to say, "because I love you." Loving you isn't easy, thats for sure, but I still love you the most in this universe. That's just the way it is for me. Its impossible for me to stop loving you anyways, I've fallen for you too much.

I remember when we would compete in who could eat the fastest or who could eat the most ramen. I remember you treating me to ramen. I remember your annoyed look when you had to wake me up for a mission those mornings. I remember those times we've accidentally kissed. I remember wanting to be friends with you. I remember the hatred that could be seen in your eyes at times. I remember when you tried to save me from Itachi and Kisame. I remember you feeding me even though you weren't supposed to one our first day as Team 7. I remember you leaving. I remember our fight at the Final Valley.

I couldn't bring you back that time. I wish I was stronger back then. Dammit, I wont start crying now. I clench Sasuke's forehead protector, the symbol of the leaf is still scratched through the middle like it has been since that day. I feel a lump at my throat as I jump through the trees, heading towards my destination. I refuse to cry but the lump is still there. I miss you Sasuke.

They still tell me to give up on you. Pervy Sage told me to when I found out I couldn't bring you back, but I refused. Obaa-chan told me to, but I refused. Sakura told me to give up, but I refused. They all told me to, but I refused. I wont give up on you. I told you, I won't give up.

I'm reaching the Valley, I can already see the calm water and hear the rushing waterfall. The waterfall and the lake are total opposites yet they're similar. They fit well together. I guess its a little like us. Dammit Sasuke, I really miss you. I wish you were here. I wish your were here with me. I'd do anything to have you close. Anything and everything. I wish you were here.

I walk onto the calm water but I feel anything but calm. I am full of a mixture of emotions. I really miss you Sasuke. I want you so badly right now. I wish you were here.

I jump as he suddenly comes out of the shadows and walk towards me. How did I not notice him there before? "Sasuke," I whisper in attempt to not disturb the silence, as if disturbing it would make him disappear. "Please tell me that it's really you."

To arms wrap around me as his lips touch my ear, making me shiver. "It's really me, Naruto."

The tears wont stop flowing from my eyes. I can't stop myself from crying. My arms wrap around him and I hug him tight. I fear that if I let him go, he'll disappear.

"I'm here, Naruto, and I will never leave you again," he reassures me, hugging me closer.

I bury my face into his shoulder and release a loud series of sobs. His hand softly caresses my hair as he hugs me tighter and continues to reassure me. Its his way of comforting me.

After who knows how long, I finally calm down. "I missed you," I whisper.

"I missed you too," Sasuke whispers back. Soon, he lets go enough to let him see my face. Our foreheads touch as we look at each other, smiling.

"Your face looks like a wreck, usuratonkachi," Sasuke teases.

"Shut up teme," I shoot back. Its impossible for me to be angry at him right now.

Sasuke smirks and I grin, we are back to being ourselves.

"I love you Sasuke," I whisper as my arms wrap around his shoulders and I lean toward him.

His arms go around my waist and he pulls me closer towards him, are lips interlocking in a sweet kiss.

Thank you Sasuke. My wish came true. You're here.

* * *

(1) This means Naruto, and Sasuke, are 19.

* * *

A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for taking so long to write. After finishing Stay With Me I hit a writer's block, which was really annoying considering that I really wanted to write. Anyways, I was listening to Avril Lavigne and I found this song, Wish You Were Here. (You should really listen to this song by the way, its beautiful.) I couldn't help but imagine Naruto thinking about Sasuke when listening to this song. This is my first time writing a songfic so I really hope you like it (and I hope that I wrote the songfic in the right format too). So please review and tell me what you think about it. :)

Also I was reading Romeo and Juliet, dont ask me why, so I guess thats why I wrote a monologue from Naruto's PoV. Shakespeare is influential.

I did changing the ending though so Sasuke really would be there. Because I just cant handle sad endings... though I have started writing a SasuNaru tragedy... whats wrong with me.

Anyways, tell me what you think about this story and, if you have any requests/ideas for what I should write next, please do tell me. 'Cuz I'm still in a writers block. so... REVIEW!

Thanks for everything :)

********RE-EDIT** **ok, so the person wont let me go about the lyrics and is going to report me if I don't take them out. I dont get why I was targeted because, frankly, I see this in a lot of other song fics and the lyrics in there weren't taken out. (Sorry, this is just really pissing me off that I have to change my songfic because one person will take all my work and my account down if I don't.) Anyways, I'm taking the lyrics out of this so this story (and my account) can stay up. I'm am really sorry about this and hope this wont ever happen again. Uggh, now I sound like a whiny brat about this. I apologize once again. If you would like to see the original please just PM me. Well, I guess this means that this is not a songfic anymore... I'll just say that it was inspired by "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne then.


End file.
